La rata que los unio
by sekhoya990
Summary: Perdon por el titulo tan curioso, pero es que fue el primero que hice, asi que ojala les guste Por cierto, lo arregle un poco para que se viera mejor :P


--Bueno, este es mi primer fic, ojala les guste--

Era una noche cálida y muy agradable en la ciudad Shuggazoom, pero todos dormían, incluyendo al escuadrón mono, ya que eran más de las 2 AM.

Fuera de la ciudad, había un pequeño campito, y entre los pastizales, se escondía una familia de ratas, y una de ellas, fue al río a tomar agua, pero resulta, que esa tarde, por accidente habían caído desechos tóxicos al agua, y cuando la rata se tomo el agua, mutó en un horripilante monstruo, y se dirigió directamente hacia la ciudad, para poder destruir todo a su alcance.

-6 horas más tarde-

Ya había amanecido, y todo el escuadrón estaba ya despierto, estaban preparando el robot, para cualquier amenaza repentina.

-Se escucha la alarma-

Chiro (yendo hacia el monitor): ¿Que sucede? ¿La ciudad esta siendo atacada?

Gibson: No lo puedo ver muy bien, pero parece... -hace unos segundos de silencio- ¡¡que nos están atacando a nosotros!!

Chiro: ¿Pero quien nos podría atacar?

Gibson: Bueno, si ajusto la imagen, se puede ver que es un monstruo genéticamente alterado, probablemente a causa de la contaminación del agua

Chiro: Mutante o no mutante, no dejare que dañe ni a la ciudad ni a nosotros, debemos aniquilarlo

Después, todo el escuadrón se prepara, ya que un monstruo desconocido, los estaba atacando

Sparks (por comunicador): Chiro, estoy rastreando a la bestia, está circulando por los conductos de aire y va hacia ti

Chiro (por comunicador): Ya lo sentí, pero no hay señales de... -el monstruo sale de los conductos, y se pone en frente de el- aaahhhh!! -se corta la comunicación-

Sparks: ¡Chiro, Chiro! ¿Me oyes? Genial, ahora ese mutante nos ha dejado indefensos, tendré que buscarlo yo solo –escucha un ruido- ¿ah?

De pronto, Sparks siente que el monstruo esta yendo tras de él, pero no alcanza a escapar, y en un segundo, lo tiene en frente

Sparks: ¿Pero qué clase de horripilante abominación es esa?

Era el monstruo mas aterrador que se pudieran imaginar: media 1,50 m de largo, y 1,80 m de alto, su piel era de un color verde radioactivo, de ella sobresalían unos extraños cuernos, parecidos a lanzas de acero; tenia cuatro ojos, todos inyectados de sangre, garras tan grandes como las de un oso gris y unos colmillos que asustarían a un tiburón blanco, sin duda, un monstruo muy horrible, y para empeorarlo todo, soltó un rugido, y el pobre mono tuvo que oler su putrefacto aliento.

Sparks (sacando sus armas): ¡Esto se acaba ahora mismo! ¡Ráfaga de magno-rayo!

El monstruo, gracias a su larga cola, pudo esquivar su ataque, y él, sin querer, suelta un grito, y como su comunicador estaba prendido, Nova pudo escucharlo.

Nova (escuchando la llamada de auxilio): ¿Sparks? ¿Eres tú? -Se corta la transmisión-

Por suerte, Gibson, Otto y Antauri estaban con ella, así que pudieron ayudarla a rescatar a Sparks.

Mientras tanto, Sparks hacía lo que podía para derrotar a ese horrible monstruo, pero era muy fuerte, por lo que acabó en suelo, y con muchas abolladuras.

Nova: ¡Sparks, Sparks, háblame! ¿Estás bien?

Sparks (con voz débil): Nova... Nova...

Nova (casi llorando): Dime ¿qué sucede?

Sparks (con voz aún más débil): Ten... cuidado... detrás de ti

El monstruo había visto que ambos estaban descuidados, así que había aprovechado para atacarlos por la espalda, pero, Sparks uso lo último de sus fuerzas, y lo electrocutó. El monstruo cayó al suelo, porque el golpe lo había afectado mucho, pero el pobre mono se desmayó, y a la pobre Nova se le salieron unas lágrimas, y se apuro en llamar a Gibson, y pudieron llevarlo a la enfermería.

Un rato después

Gibson (viendo las radiografías que le había sacado a Sparks): Tiene varias abolladuras en su armadura, y también algunas quemaduras

Nova: ¿Crees que sea algo muy grave?

Gibson: Por fortuna no, pero va a necesitar una pequeña reparación, porque quizás esos golpes puedan empeorar si no son tratados, será mejor que me dejen a solas para yo poder ayudarlo.

Luego, los demás salieron de la enfermería (incluyendo a Chiro, que ya estaba curado). Nova era la más preocupada de todos, ya que por culpa de una rata mutante, uno de sus amigos estaba lastimado

Otto: No te preocupes, seguramente no es nada muy serio, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien

Nova estaba algo afectada, así que no quería hablar, solamente se fue a su habitación para estar sola

-2 horas después-

Gibson (saliendo de la enfermería, con una cara muy alegre): Bueno, por suerte, Sparks ya esta totalmente curado, los golpes no fueron nada serios, así que ya pueden verlo.

Todos entran para ver como está Sparks después de semejante lucha

Antauri: De verdad fue un alivio el que te recuperaras tan rápido, estábamos muy preocupados

Otto: ¿Y te quedo alguna cicatriz? Porque ese seria un recuerdo muy genial

Sparks: Estoy bien, nada tan serio . Por cierto ¿donde esta Nova?

Otto: Esta en su cuarto, desde que te vio así, ha estado muy triste -Sparks se levanta sin decir nada, porque solo quiere ver a Nova-

Nova: -suspiro- mejor iré a ver si Sparks esta bien, si algo malo le sucedió, quiero saberlo

Luego, ella se levanto, y fue a hacia la puerta, pero allí también estaba Sparks, y sin querer, abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, ambos se pusieron muy rojos, pero a la vez estaban muy felices.

Nova (muy feliz): Sparks, no sabes el gusto que me da verte

Sparks (igualmente feliz): Otto me dijo que estabas algo triste por lo que me ocurrió

Nova: ¿Eso te dijo? O/O

Sparks (mas rojo que nunca y con la mirada baja): Si, pero... yo te quiero decir algo en persona

Nova: Ven, adentro podremos hablar mejor a solas

Ambos entran, y Sparks empieza a tratar de hablar

Sparks: Nova... tenia que decirte esto algún día... y como no hay nadie cerca, te lo quería decir ahora

Nova: Habla, ¿sucede algo malo?

Sparks: No... Yo te quería decir algo que tenia oculto desde hace mucho tiempo... lo que pasa es que... yo... yo...

Nova: -pone ojitos de cachorro-

Sparks: ¡¡NOVA YO TE AMO!!

Al oír esto, Nova se pone muy feliz, sonríe muy alegre, y abraza a Sparks

Nova: ¡¡Yo también te amo Sparky!! -le da un tierno beso, y él se pone muy feliz-

-1/2 hora después-

Sparks y Nova estaban en lo alto del ciber robot, ya eran las 7:30, y había una hermosa puesta de sol, ambos la contemplaban tomados de las manos y abrazados, y al día siguiente, ellos le cuentan el suceso a todo el escuadrón, y todos se ponen muy felices por la feliz pareja.

FIN

Ojala les haya gustado y les haya parecido lindo, como este es mi primer fic, espero que no les moleste porque sea algo imperfecto


End file.
